This invention relates to the use of a wire holding clip on a vehicle trim panel which allows the wire harness to be assembled directly onto the trim panel.
In the prior art, vehicle doors are being equipped with more and more electrical components. As an example, speakers, door locks and windows are all now typically placed in vehicle doors. Electrical communication and power must be provided to and from these components. Typically, wire harnesses are assembled at a remote location and then placed between the door frame and a trim panel which covers the door frame. This requires the assembly of the wire harness, the attachment of the wire harness to either the frame or the trim panel, and then the attachment of the trim panel to the vehicle frame.
More recently it has been proposed to assemble the wire harness directly onto the trim panel. In particular, pending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 08/722,376 and 08/687,133 relate to methods of forming a wire harness directly on the trim panel and then attaching the trim panel to the door frame. These methods provide valuable benefits when compared to the prior art, and simplify the assembly of the door system.